Uncommitted
by You-Youz
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a name that has been spreading across Japan like a wildfire. He is the CEO of the world renown corporation called Otuki and has a very handsome face. It is not a surprise that he is the biggest playboy in the city. Just one wink from him could make all the girls melt at his feet, so there is no point in committing himself to only one girl, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, You-Youz's here with my latest story. I know I should be working on the other stories that I haven't finish yet but I wrote this story awhile ago and thought I might as well post it. Hope you guys like it :) I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 1: Why Commit?**

"Hey, Ikuto. What did you do this weekend?" My friend, Kukai, asked me while we walked out of our offices heading to lunch. I raised my brow at him as if that was the most ridiculous question I had ever heard. Once he got the message, he smiled mischievously, "Don't tell me, you went to a bar and hooked up with a girl again?" I patted him on the back and chuckled.

"You know me too well. I went to a bar on Saturday's night and I met this really hot girl and next thing you know, both of us were in a hotel room."

"Why can't you just settle down with someone instead of hooking up with different girls all the times?" Kukai asked with curiosity.

"I told you many times before, I don't need to be committed when I can have as many girls as I want."

"Seriously, Ikuto, I pity you. You need to learn that quality is better than quantity. It's not about how many girls you can have, but it's about the one that can take your breath away." Kukai patted my back as he picked up his phone to call his fiancé, Utau. Utau is my little sister and she used to have a brother complex, but once she met Kukai, that changed. I was glad that Utau finally found someone that love her very much plus it was better for me since she won't scare all of the girls away from me.

After hanging up his phone, Kukai smiled like an idiot, I guess Utau said something sweet to him.

"Ikuto. Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Kukai whined. I just shook my head at his childish behavior as the two of us walked side by side.

We walked toward the end of the hall to where all of the employees worked. Once they saw us walking by, they greeted us. A few girls whispered to each other. I heard one girl said "Our chairman is so young and handsome. I would die if he were my boyfriend." Her friend nodded in agreement. I flashed a smile at the both of them and their faces quickly turned bright red. All the girls are the same, it doesn't take long for them to fall for me especially with my look and money. None of them mean anything to me, they're just one night stands and I'll forget about them. I don't see a point in restricting yourself to only one person.

After lunch, Kukai and I walked back to our company. But something or more like someone caught my attention. I saw a girl with a very unusual pink colored hair. She tied her hair into a ponytail. She has golden eyes but her glasses overshadowed them.

I turned toward Kukai and whispered to him, "Hey, you see that pink haired girl. Who is she?"

"Oh...That's Amu Hinamori. She was hired last week, I heard from a few people that she is working two jobs just to save up for her boyfriend's new car. That poor girl, she doesn't know that her boyfriend is probably just using her." Kukai shook his head. I stared at her for a few seconds before heading back to the office.

I can't believe I fell asleep while working today. I looked at my clock- 7:30pm. I didn't expect it to be this late already. I put my coat on and turned off the light before heading out of the office. I walked pass the cubicles but I saw the light in one of the cubicles was still on. 'That's weird, how can there be someone here this late?' I mentally asked myself. I stretched my neck toward the cubicle and saw the pink haired girl still working. Shouldn't she be home right now? I pondered before walking out of the door.

You-Youz: Hope you enjoy the first chapter the rest of the story will be posted soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, enjoy :) I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 2: What is Love?**

The next morning, I heard a commotion as I entered the office. There were many people circling the pink haired girl. I heard someone asked "Is that blonde guy really your boyfriend?" Another girl asked "Can you bring your boyfriend to work some day? We really want to meet him." The pink haired girl just nodded without saying anything.

I walked into the office and cleared my throat. Once everyone saw me, they scattered back to their cubicles and started doing their work. The pink haired girl let out a relieved sigh before going back to her work, too.

After lunch, I drove back to the office and outside the company, the pink haired girl was standing with a few people. There were three girls standing next to her and a blonde haired guy, that guy must be her boyfriend. He has such a girly face, I can't believe all the girls are making such a big fuss over him. I got out of my car and walked pass them.

Throughout the office, all I heard was girls talking about that girly, blonde haired guy. What so special about him? He doesn't even look like a man.

Later that afternoon, Kukai came over to my office to chat with me. The whole conversation was mostly about Utau and him. I accidentally blurted out what I was thinking to him, "What is so good about dating someone?" He pondered for awhile before answering.

"There are too many good reasons. Once you like someone, all you wanted to do is be with her. You can't stop thinking about her and you can't get enough of her. Your life will be taken over by the thoughts of her. The best thing is her smile. Whenever you're sad, just a glimpse of her smile would make everything better. Love is a beautiful thing and it will brighten up your day. You might not care about it now, but once you have someone you like, you will know how special that person is and not even a million girls can replace her." He smiled, I bet he is thinking about Utau right now.

"Do you have someone you like? Why are you asking this so suddenly?" He gave me a suspicious look. I just shook my head and went back to work. Does love have that much of an effect on you? That seems too exaggerated.

A few months later, my personal assistant, Nana, is planning on retiring. She said she is getting old so she wanted to spend more time with her family. I gave her a large bonus for her retirement. I know my parents would do the same, too, but now who is going to be my assistant? Nana offered to help train my new assistant before she retired. But the problem is I don't know who to pick.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I hope you don't mind if I help you pick your new assistant?" Nana asked one day, while Kukai and I were discussing about the new assistant.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Kukai cupped his chin.

"In fact, I do. Do you know Amu Hinamori? I think she would make a great assistant. I saw her work and she is very diligent and hard working." I thought for a second before answering Nana.

"If you think that pink haired girl is good, then I have no objection." She smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, don't you think you should call her Amu instead of pink haired girl? She has been working here for almost half a year, yet you never call her by her real name. I hope you don't keep this up especially when she is your assistant."

"Alright, I'll call her Amu." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, if you agree, I will start training Amu today." Nana didn't wait long and rushed out of the door. I hope I won't regret Nana's decision with choosing that pink- I mean Amu.

You-Youz: Hope you like this chapter. I wonder how Amu would be like as Ikuto's assistant? Hmm... I guess we just have to wait for the next chapter lol


	3. Chapter 3

You-Youz's here! I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to xXxKawaiiAngelxXx, winter snow14, Amutofangirl Nr.1, MidNightMoon1820, anamandafrenzy, and vpuppii for either following or favoriting this story. It meant so much to receive all your loves, thanks guys 3 This motivated me to work harder on my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Without farther ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D

 **Chapter 3: Is This Payback?**

It has been a little over a month since Amu became my personal assistant and to be honest, she is not bad at all. She followed everything exactly as I told her, even when I played around and gave her ridiculous requests, she obeyed without complaining. She even stayed overtime to help me finish my work. I guess Nana was right about picking Amu.

I walked out of my office and leaned on Amu's desk, which was right in front of my office. "Hey, Amu. You can go home early today, you deserve some rest since you had been working hard these past few weeks." She adjusted her glasses and gave me a surprised look.

"But there is still so much left to do." She looked at the pile of works on her desk.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to finish them all tonight. You can continue on Monday, just go home and rest." She hesitated but nodded after she saw me glaring at her.

"Ok, I'll leave now then. Bye, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'll see you on Monday." She put on her coat and was about to leave when I remembered about the party tonight.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the company is hosting a party later so you should come by. It's going to be at Napa J. Club at 10pm. I hope to see you there." She nodded before walking out of the office.

"Ikuto, who are you looking for?" Kukai asked me when he noticed how often I stared at the door. Just when I was about to answer him, I saw something shocking. It was one of our employees- I think her name is Sayaa, with Amu's boyfriend. They were holding hands and being really intimate.

"What is going on? Why is he with Sayaa? Isn't he going out with Amu?" I heard a few people whispering. I was wondering the same thing, but I pretended not to care since I don't want Kukai to assume anything.

Sayaa walked toward our table while holding tightly to the blonde guy. "Sorry for being late, but I was waiting for Tadase to pick me up." Tadase smiled at us.

Kukai got up and asked, "But isn't _he_ Amu's boyfriend? What is he doing with _you_?" Sayaa tried to hold back her laughter.

"He broke up with her a few hours ago. I'm glad he's done with that plain girl, we had been secretly seeing each other, but now we don't have to hide our relationship anymore." She gave Tadase a kiss on the cheek, Tadase blushed. What kind of a man is he? Why would he pick someone like her when he had Amu? He is so stupid. I wonder how Amu is handling this breakup right now. Knowing her, she might be crying in her room. Just thinking about it made my blood boiled.

The music started to play and people began to crowd onto the dance floor. I just stayed at the table and drank with Kukai as we took in the liveliness around us.

An hour later, I noticed that people started to quiet down. I turned my head toward the direction of their stares.

There, at the doorway stood a beautiful girl that I known far too well. But she was different from usual. She got rid of her glasses and wore contacts. Her pink hair was curled and fell nicely on her shoulder. Her golden eyes were enhanced with makeup making them even more bright. Her dress was a short, mid-thigh black dress, which hugged her body in all the right places. But nothing compared to her mesmerizing smile, her smile was like a burst of fresh air, so refreshing and sweet. Overall, she was gorgeous, no, beyond that, she was sexy.

She walked slowly toward our table, but stopped short when she saw Sayaa and Tadase. I signaled her to take a seat next to me. She nodded and took the seat as I made space for her.

During the whole night, Tadase kept looking at Amu but she didn't seem to care. She kept talking to people and laughing happily. Sayaa glared at Amu when she realized how much Tadase was looking at her. I couldn't help but chuckled. They deserved it, they were the one who hurted Amu.

To be honest, I was surprised at how calm Amu was. I thought she would've stayed home and cried, not only did she prove me wrong but she also made Tadase regret his decision. I could tell that Tadase was getting jealous, since many guys kept talking to Amu- me included. I mean who wouldn't, she was so sexy in her black dress. I think I enjoyed this little payback more than anyone else in that club.

I pulled Amu onto the dance floor and started dancing with her. Luckily, she didn't refuse and I couldn't be happier. I was getting tired of seeing other guys talking to Amu. I glanced over my shoulder toward the table and saw Tadase and a few other guys shooting daggers at me but I couldn't care less. I was enjoying my time with Amu.

You-Youz: Hope you like this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its charaters. Enjoy the next chapter 3

 **Chapter 4: Drunk Amu?**

By 1am, most people had already left the party- only Amu and I stayed behind. Kukai had to leave early since Utau finished her concert at midnight and he wanted to pick her up. The last people to leave were Sayaa and Tadase. Tadase tried to talk to Amu, but Sayaa dragged him out before he could say anything.

Once they were gone, Amu couldn't hold it anymore and broke down crying. I moved close toward her and embraced her. She tried to push me away, but I patted her head and shushed her. She continued to sob quietly. I was taken aback from this sudden change of behavior, but I understood why. She didn't want to let Sayaa and Tadase see the pain they had caused her. I admired how strong she was, she had showed me a new side of her that I never seen before. I continued to pat her head lovingly as she cried all her bottled emotions.

After she was done crying, I offered her my handkerchief and she wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm sorry, you had to see me like this." She looked down in shame.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I can't believe you held it in for this long. You're really strong." She looked at me with her red, puffy eyes. I helped her up and we went to the bartender to order drinks.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi, and sorry about this..." She held the makeup smudged handkerchief, while letting out an awkward laugh.

"No worry, I have plenty of them at home. Anyway, let's celebrate your freedom from that ex of yours. You deserve someone better than him." She didn't response but gave me a light smile.

"Two vodkas." I told the bartender and he handed us the shot glasses.

"Here's to a new you! Forget about him and be happy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We toasted and let our glasses touched. She stuck her tongue out in disgust as she gulped the shot.

"Your first time drinking?" I asked her. She nodded. "We should try something weaker then." I was about to order a margarita but she stopped me.

"No, it's fine. I want to get drunk tonight and forget about everything. Bartender, give us another shot." He handed both of us another shots. We cheered and took the shots. One by one we continued to drink.

After four shots, Amu started to weep and told me about Tadase. She started to slur her words and I took that as a sign to get her home. I helped her up and told the bartender to call the cab for us.

Once the cab was outside, I told the cab driver to drive us to my house since I don't know where Amu live and she was passed out. During the cab ride, Amu kept mumbling about her ex, which turned out to be quite cute.

After I got home, I carried Amu to one of the guest rooms. It turned out to be a bit difficult, since she kept on poking my face and laughing crazily. And the fact that her body was like a jello didn't help much.

As soon as I managed to get her to the guest room, I placed her on the bed gently. I looked at her face. Her long lashes and her soft breathing made my heart beat faster. My body was mesmerized by her beauty. I slowly moved toward her lips.

When our lips touched, I felt a sudden spark inside of me. But I realized how wrong it was to take advantage of her especially since she was drunk, so I tried to pull away but to my surprise, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen our kiss.

At first, the kiss was slow and steady, but soon, it turned into a passionate kiss filled with desire. The more I kiss her, the more I want her. I pulled her tiny body closer to mine, but just kissing her leave my body feeling unsatisfied, I want to be one with her. I slowly pulled away from her sweet lips. She tilted her head in confusion. I caressed her face with my hands and asked her, "Amu, do you want..." Before I could finished my question, she pulled me into another kiss and ... ...

You-Youz: Will the playboy Ikuto be able to mend the broken hearted Amu? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger :( I'll try to update as soon as possible :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 5: One Night Stand?**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of strawberries. I opened my eyes slowly revealing a petite figure with pink hair lying next to me. I rubbed my eyes again in shock of what I just saw, but then the memory of last night came back to me. I looked at the pink haired girl in awe. Last night was probably the best night I had ever have, I leaned in to kiss her hair before getting out of bed. I got off the bed, put on my clothes, and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Just thinking about last night put a smile on my face. I decided to make pancake for breakfast. It had been awhile since I last cook but last night put me in a good mood.

I mixed the ingredients together and before long, I had hot, steamy pancakes on the table. I walked back to the kitchen to get an orange juice bottle. Just when I was pouring the orange juice into a cup, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs- that must be Amu. I thought mentally. I turned toward the stairs to see Amu fully dressed in her clothes from the previous night. I smiled at her before walking to the dinning room to sit down.

"Morning, sunshine. I made breakfast for you." I signaled her to take a seat across from me. She gave a light smile before taking the seat.

"Uh...Mr. Tsukiyomi, I..." I interrupted her, "Just call me Ikuto." She nodded before continue again, "Ikuto, I need to ask you for a favor." She played with her fingers trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Of course! What do you need?" I gave her a light smile as I placed a pancake on her plate. She placed her left hand on her neck and rubbed it back and forth. That was when i realized the butterfly kisses I had placed on her the night before. There must have been 3 or 4 of them.

"It's about last night, I was stupid enough to get drunk and did what I did last night so I ask you to forget about it." She looked down in shame.

"You don't have to worry about anything, it's just a one night stand." I lifted the orange juice to my mouth.

"Ok. I don't want people to know about this especially since you're my boss." She said almost in a whisper, before heading toward the door.

"Wait, why are you going? I can drop you off." I shouted at her, but she shook her head, "I have a terrible headache right now, so I'm going home to rest. Thanks for everything, see you at work." Before I could response, she walked out of the door leaving me staring at the empty door. Why am I getting sad? Isn't this what I usually do with all the other girls? Usually I'm the one who would walk out first but when the table is turn, somehow I felt a hint of sadness. Is this how the other girls feel? I looked at the pancake in front of me and suddenly I lost my appetite.

You-Youz: Hope you like this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy :D

 **Chapter 6: Am I in Love?**

The following Monday, I walked into my office and Amu was already working at her desk. I went up to her and leaned on her desk. I noticed that she was wearing a scarf to hide the marks that I left on her neck. Luckily, it was getting cold so it wasn't strange wearing scarf.

"You're here early today." She looked up from her computer and gave me a quick smile, "Good morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm here earlier since I have to finish some leftover work from Friday." After speaking, she went back to looking at her computer without showing any sign of interest toward me.

"Can you bring me a cup of coffee?" She nodded, before getting up to go to the staff's room. As for me, I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I don't know what is wrong with me lately, but I can't do anything without thinking about her beautiful golden eyes, her sweet lips, and her strawberry scented hair. Even just seeing her earlier, made my heart beats irregularly. What is going on with me?

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I shouted across the room. The door creaked and in came Amu with a hot cup of coffee. She placed the coffee on my desk, "Do you need anything else, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" She asked me quietly. I signaled her to come closer, she leaned her face toward me and I kissed her cheek. She immediately flew back and slapped my face.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I told you to forget about that night. Please, restrain yourself from doing such things again." She stormed out of the room, while I rubbed my cheek gently. The warm feeing still linger on my cheek.

That night, I went to a bar and hooked up with a girl. Getting a girl was easy, but when I was about to sleep with her, images of Amu filled my head and I had to kick the girl out of the room. I clutched my head in frustration. How can one girl make me like this?

The following day, I walked pass Amu's desk. She greeted me like she always does, making it seem like nothing happened between us. I tried to pretend like nothing happen, but I can't seem to get her out of my head. I locked myself inside my office the rest of the day to avoid seeing her.

"Ikuto, can I come in?" I heard Kukai's voice outside my door. "Yes, come in." I shouted across the room. Kukai opened the door with a bag in his right hand. I looked at the bags with confusion.

"Here's lunch for you, I noticed that you haven't eaten anything yet, so I went out and bought you food." He handed the bag to me. I took the food out and ate it hungrily. He stared at me as I devoured the food.

"Kukai, how do you get someone out of your mind?" I asked him. I need to find a way to get rid of Amu from my mind or I can't focus on my work.

"You can't. Once your mind is filled with someone, it is hard to get rid of that person. Why? Are you thinking about someone right now?" He leaned on my desk and gave me a suspicious look.

"No, I'm just wondering." I wiped my lips with a napkin. But Kukai didn't buy it, he continued to stare at me.

"You know you don't have to lie about it. I know how you are." He walked toward the window and stared outside into the city view. I didn't response, more like I don't know how to response to his comment.

"I think you're in love, buddy." My mouth literally dropped open as the words filled my ears. Me? The playboy in love? Impossible!

You-Youz: hahaha silly Ikuto. Hope you enjoy reading this cute chapter on Ikuto and his frustrating feeling. lolz


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy 3

 **Chapter 7: Are You Kidding Me?**

"You're kidding, right? Me? In love? That's impossible!" I chuckled lightly. How can he possibly think I'm in love. I'm a playboy, love means nothing to me.

"You can deny it, but you can't lie to yourself. Just admit it before it's too late." With those words, Kukai walked out of my office.

The rest of the day, Kukai's words kept echoing in my ears. I couldn't brush it from my mind. How could I fall in love with someone? You got to be kidding me, I am not in love, especially not with Amu. I only shared a one night stand with her. Just a mention of her name filled my mind with thoughts of her again. I mentally slapped myself and force myself to go back to work.

Ever since Kukai told me that I'm in love, I had been conscious about my feeling toward Amu and I finally realized that I can't deny my feeling for her. I do love her. I know it was only a one night stand, but she had such a lasting effect on me. So I realized my feeling, but what should I do now? Should I go and confess to her? But she doesn't seem to feel the same way about me. There's only one person who can help me with this- Kukai. I didn't wait long and rushed toward his office.

"Kukai! I need help!" I busted into his office. Kukai flinched in shock before speaking, "What the hell is wrong with you, Ikuto?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"Kukai, I admit I'm in love. Please, help me." He gave me a big grin, "What do you need help with?" I glided toward him and told him everything- from the one night stand with Amu till my realization of my feeling for her.

After I told him everything, he let out a hearty laugh which received a deadly glare from me. "What's so funny?" He clutched his stomach, while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't you think it's funny? The almighty Ikuto is in love and now he doesn't know what to do." I shot another dead glare at him. "I'm sorry, I'll help you." My eyes sparked with excitement, "how?"

"You just need to show her how much you love her. Try doing something nice to her." I cupped my chin in thoughts- doing something nice, huh?

"I got it! Thanks, Kukai. I know what to do now." I was so happy that I almost gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he pushed me away, "Save that for Amu." He teased me. I smiled before heading out the door.

You-Youz: What is Ikuto planning? Find out in the next chapter :) Please R & R, thanks 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy :D

 **Chapter 8: What is this Feeling?**

After I left Kukai's office, I rushed toward my office. I knew exactly how to make Amu likes me back.

Once I was inside, I called for Amu. I know she doesn't want people to know about us, so it was safer to talk in my office. A few minutes later, Amu knocked on the door. I told her to come in and take a seat across from my desk.

"Amu, are you free tonight? I want to take you somewhere." She hesitated before answering, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to go anywhere together." She spoke in a serious tone.

"Amu, just give me a chance. I really want to spend time with you." I pleaded her, but she didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Is that all you want to talk about? If so, I have to get back to work." She got up ready to leave, but I stopped her.

"Amu! Listen, if you hang out with me tonight, I promise I won't bother you anymore." This seemed to catch her attention, she turned around.

"Where are we meeting?" I couldn't help but smiled. "I'll pick you up around 8pm tonight." She gave me a confused look. I bet she's wondering how I know where she live.

"It's on your resume. I mean your house." She nodded before walking out of the door.

After work, I rushed home to change. By 7:30, I was done. On my way to her house, I stopped by a florist and bought Amu a bouquet of roses.

Once I got to her house, I honked my car. She appeared in a pink dress. She looked nervously from left and right for people and when she was sure no one was around. She got into my car.

"Hi, you look beautiful today." I said to her before turning my head back to the road. She let out a quiet 'Thanks'. During the whole ride, we didn't talk much. I would occasionally asked her questions but she would answer me without trying to start a conversation.

30 minutes later, I parked my car at a fancy restaurant called "Amulet Heart". After I parked the car, I walked toward her side and opened the door for her.

The dinner was the same as the car ride, pretty quiet and awkward. I signaled the violinist to come serenade a song to Amu. She was taken aback by the sweet melody. She smiled sweetly, that was the first time that I saw her smile today. Her smile was genuine and warm. It made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but smile along with her.

After the violinist was done, Amu started to open up a bit and talk more. We talked about family and I found out that she moved to Tokyo because her family didn't approve of her and Tadase's relationship. She chuckled while talking about how stupid she was to choose a guy over her family. Now, she can't go back and face her family. I felt a sudden pain in my chest seeing how she tried to hide her tears.

After we finished eating, I called the waiter over to give me the check. Amu argued that she want to spilt the bill but I wouldn't let her. I just realized how cute she is when she get mad. She would puff her cheeks and her face turned red.

Inside the car, I handed her the bouquet of roses and I accidentally told her how cute she was when she is mad, which to my liking made her blushed. Her blush is as cute as when she is mad. I didn't realize how easy she blushed, whenever I compliment her, her cheeks would turn a rosy pink color. After seeing her blush, I couldn't help but tease her more. I can't seem to get enough of her blush.

Once I was back at her house, I told her how strong she was for keeping the sadness inside her heart. She thanked me.

"Amu, I hope you will be more comfortable around me after tonight, if you don't mind, I would love to be your friend." Amu nodded, "Sure, thanks for tonight. See you tomorrow, Mr. Tsukiyomi." With those last words, she waved goodbye and got out of the car. I had never felt this happy hearing someone want to be my friend before. What is this feeling? 'You're in love, Ikuto.' Kukai's voice echoed in my head. So, this is the love that can turn people blind. I never knew how joyous love can make me feel. I grinned so wide that my mouth hurt just thinking about Amu and my new friendship.

You-Youz: Aww... Ikuto finally know what love feels like.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy 3

 **Chapter 9: Is this Goodbye?**

It had been almost 2 months since Amu and I went to our first dinner. Our relationship had gotten a lot better, she felt more comfortable with my teasing now and we would occasionally hang out after work. Just thinking about how better my relationship with Amu had became made me smiled.

I was working on the computer when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted happily across the room. That must be Amu. I turned toward the door but to my surprise, it wasn't Amu. It was Sayaa. What is she doing here?

"What do you want?" I asked her in aggravation. This girl is evil, I don't want to be in the same room as her for even one minutes.

"I just want to talk to you, Mr. Chairman." She started to move toward my desk slowly. She sat on my desk and leaned toward me to pull my tie. I glared at her.

"If you don't have anything to say, get out." I spatted at her. She just put her finger to my mouth to shush me. "I guess you don't want to know why Tadase broke up with Amu then." I stiffen in my seat.

She chuckled before continuing talking again, "You know I don't even like Tadase. I just want to hurt Amu. Ever since she started working here, everyone has been so nice to her and no one seem to care about me anymore. So, one day when her boyfriend came to work, I followed him and talked to him. I told him that I was Amu's close friend and asked for his number. After that, I frequently met up with him. To him it was just a normal meeting with a friend to help him plan for their anniversary, but he didn't know I had other intentions. I called him late one night and I drugged him. The next morning, we woke up without our clothes on. He thought he had done something with me, so he was willing to take responsibility for it. I told him to break up with Amu and he did." I can't believe she would scoop so low just to hurt Amu. "You know, you're the one that I truly like." She was nothing compared to Amu, I would never date her. My heart belong to Amu and Amu only. I pulled away from her grasp. But she leaned closer toward me. I tried to break free but she quickly pulled me into a kiss.

Just then I heard a glass shattered onto the floor, I pushed Sayaa away and saw Amu standing near the door way.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys." Before I could say anything, she rushed out of the door. I could hear Sayaa laughing, I glared at her before running after Amu.

I looked for her everywhere possible but I couldn't find her. I tried to call her but her phone was off.

I walked back grumpily thinking about where Amu could have been. I walked pass Kukai but I didn't bother to look at him. He pulled my arms and sadness filled his face.

"Ikuto, Amu just called. She said she's quitting." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I completely lost it and fell to the ground. How can this be? She can't quit yet. I still haven't told her how much she meant to me yet. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I thought about not being able to see Amu again. I can't let her slip away. I just can't. Amu, please don't leave me.

You-Youz: Damn it, Saaya! Why are you so evil? What will Ikuto do to make Amu stay? Stay tune for the last chapter of Uncommitted.


	10. Chapter 10

You-Youz: Here's the last chapter of Uncommitted. Thank you guys so much for all the support and love! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy 3

 **Chapter 10: I Love You, My Darling**

I drove as fast as I could toward Amu's house. I could feel my heart beating fast to the point of bursting out of my chest. I need to see Amu and it needs to be now. I have to tell her my feeling before it's too late. I stepped harder on the gas pedal as I imagined not being able to see Amu again.

Once I got to her house, I rushed out of my car and knocked loudly on her door. I looked at the garage and luckily, her car was still there.

"Amu, I know you're home. Please open the door." I knocked repeatedly at the door. But there was no answer. "Amu, if you don't open the door, I will kneel here all night." She thinks I'm not serious about this. I will show her how much she meant to me. I bended my legs and kneeled down at her doorstep.

Half an hour later, my knees started to hurt but I can't give up yet, not until she opens the door. Suddenly I felt rain drops on my head and before long, it started to downpour. My body began to shiver and my nose started to run. My head became heavy. I felt my body began to shake as I continued to kneel in front of the door.

Suddenly, I hear the door squeaked open with Amu staring at me. "Ikuto, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave." I shook my head, "No, I'm not leaving until I explain everything that happened with Saaya."

"There's no point in explaining. I already saw what you guys did. Just leave me alone." Amu turned around and tried to walk back inside but I grabbed her hand.

I pushed myself up but my knees were numbed from me kneeling outside her door. I felt my body falling as I slowly lost conscious. I could hear Amu's voice shouting my name before everything went dark.

I opened my eyes slowly. 'Where am I?' I clutched my head as the dizziness hit me. I looked around and saw Amu sitting close to me, "You're ok?" She helped me to sit up.

"Are you still mad at me?" She turned her head away, but I pulled her face to look at me. "Amu, let me explain. I was working when Sayaa came into my office. Just when you were about to come in, she kissed me. I tried to push her away but it was too late. I love you, Amu and only you." I felt her body began to shake. Her eyes became teary as I pulled her into an embrace. "Please, stay with me. I can't afford to lose you." I hugged her tighter. She didn't response. She pulled me away revealing her crying face. I wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"I hic- love- you, too. I hic- didn't know when but hic- I just know that hic- when I saw you hic- with her. It was like a thousand needles poking my heart." I hushed her and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss sparked our desire, the desire to be together. We didn't stop kissing until we ran out of breath.

I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs feeling the wetness from her tears. "Amu, as long as you love me, we can be starving, we can be homeless, we can be broke, I don't care. I just want you by my side. I can't live without you. Please, be my girlfriend." She sobbed even louder before nodding her head. I pulled her into another tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. I know the future is bright as long as I have her by my side. Uncommitted was my philosophy before I met her but now, all I wanted was to be her faithful boyfriend and eventually her husband. She is the only one who can turn this playboy into a committed man. I love you, my darling.

You-Youz: Sorry for the cheesy chapter but I didn't how else to end the story... Anyway, thanks again for all the supports and loves. I love you guys 3


	11. Chapter 11

You-Youz: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all your comments. I love getting feedbacks and I take each of the comments seriously. Some of you guys think this story is rushed and some think that the chapters are too short, so in order to make up for them, I'd decided to write it in Amu's POV and this chapter is the longest chapter I had ever written. Hopefully, it will make the story flows better and explain some of the misconceptions. For example, I explained in this chapter why Ikuto decided to call Amu, darling, even though it doesn't seem like something he would say. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 11: Amu's Story**

 **SLAP**

My left hand raised toward my cheek and I held it there. My dad looked at his hand in disbelief. He had never raised his hand to me before but a few seconds ago, he just slapped me. Tears started to drip from my eyes as I took in the pain. I stared at him before running to my room and locked myself. How could he do this to me? I crouched down and cried, letting all the emotions flow out of my eyes. I couldn't believe my dad would slap me just because he didn't approve of my relationship with Tadase. I was hesitant at first but now, I knew I can't stay here anymore. That night, without a word, I left to Tokyo with Tadase.

It had been a month since Tadase and I ran away to Tokyo. Our lives had been hard but at least we got one another. I got a job at a small company while Tadase was a waiter at a local restaurant. Our combined salary was enough for us to survive with a good house. But I wanted to save up to buy a car for Tadase and with just one job, I don't make enough for a car. I had interviewed with many companies around the area and hopefully one of them will hire me. Just then, I felt my phone vibrated.

"Hello, is this Miss Hinamori?" I heard a male voice coming from the phone.

"Yes, this is her." I felt my heart beating faster.

"Hi, Miss Hinamori. My name is Kukai and I was the person who interviewed you for a position at Otuki." An image of a guy in orange hair popped into my mind.

"Yes, I applied for the Administrative Assistant position."

"Yes and I would like to let you know that you got the job." I couldn't believe my ears. I got the job?

"Thank you! I'm so excited to be working at your company."

"You're very welcome. You can start working on Monday. Have a wonderful day, I'll see you later." I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I couldn't believe my luck. Now, I can start saving up for Tadase's car.

The following Monday, I went into Otuki and was greeted by Kukai. He was a very nice and energetic person. He gave me a tour of the company before taking me to my cubicle which was at the center of the room. For the rest of the day, he showed me what I had to do and was very patient with me. The job was easy enough, I just have to type a lot of documents and organize them into the right folder. After he was sure that I know what I was doing, he went back to his office.

It was a week since I worked at Otuki and to be honest, it was easier than I thought. The salary was pretty high and along with my other job, I could buy a car for Tadase by next year. Everyone at work is really nice and friend especially Kukai. There is one person who I heard many rumors about and that was our CEO, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I heard that he was a player and had many girlfriends. Despite the rumors, many of my female coworkers still daydream about him. What's so great about him? He would never know the meaning of love. I shook my head as I went back to work. There was a lot more work than usual and before I knew it, it was already 7:30pm. I put my work away and shut off the lights before heading out of the company. Just then, I noticed from the window that our CEO had just left the building. Why is he going home so late? I pushed the thought out of my head as I walked toward the parking lot.

The next morning, Tadase dropped me off at work since he needed my car to go somewhere. As I got out of the car, a few of my female coworkers were staring at my car, more specifically Tadase. After he drove off, my coworkers walked toward me and asked me questions about Tadase. I tried to walk and talk at the same times so I could get to my cubicle. I thought once I got to my cubicle, they would leave me alone but the questions kept coming. I just nodded without saying anything.

Everyone finally left me alone when they heard our CEO cleared his throat. Thanks goodness, he came or they would never leave me alone. I let out a relieved sigh before going back to work.

Tadase took me out during lunch. We went to a restaurant nearby and it was nice to spend some times with him but that didn't last long. Once we were back at the company, three of my female coworkers started to walk toward Tadase and I and talked to us. I recognized one of the girls, I think her name is Saaya. She never talked to me but today she acted really friendly toward me. Is it because Tadase is here? Maybe I shouldn't be too close with her, she doesn't seem like good news.

A few months later, I heard rumors that Nana, our CEO's personal assistant, was retiring. It was sad to know that she will no longer be working here. She was really nice to me and the only person I feel comfortable talking to. Just then, Nana walked toward my desk.

"Amu, I have good news for you." I raised my brow at her. What could she possibly have to tell me?

"You are chosen to replace me as Mr. Tsukiyomi's personal assistant. We have to start training today." I couldn't believe my ears. Me? The CEO's personal assistant? But I only started working here half a year ago.

"What? Nana, you can't possibly mean that right? She just started working here, how could she be Mr. Chairman's assistant? That position should be given to someone like me." Saaya got up and walked toward my desk. She glared at me. What's her problem?

"I'm sorry, Saaya, but I just do whatever Mr. Tsukiyomi tells me to do. If you have objections, go talk to him." Nana shifted her attention back to me, "Amu, pack up your stuffs and meet me at my desk." Nana walked away leaving Saaya with me.

"You must've slept with Mr. Chairman if he is willing to make you his assistant. You're a dirty..." She shut her mouth when she saw Kukai walking toward my desk.

"Hey, Amu. Congrats on your new position. I know you only started working here but you had done such an amazing job that we must promote you." He looked at Saaya, who was red with embarrassment. She couldn't stand it anymore and left to her desk.

"I heard what she said to you, I hope you don't take it to heart. She's just upset, she wasn't promoted." I nodded my head. Kukai helped me move my stuffs so Saaya couldn't come and bother me again.

It has been a little over a month since I became Mr. Tsukiyomi's personal assistant and to be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought. He did like to play around and gave me ridiculous requests but I obeyed without complaining since he was my boss.

Mr. Tsukiyomi walked out of his office and leaned on my desk, which was right in front of his office. "Hey, Amu. You can go home early today, you deserve some rest since you had been working hard these past few weeks." I adjusted my glasses and gave him a surprised look.

"But there is still so much left to do." I looked at the pile of works on my desk.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to finish them all tonight. You can continue on Monday, just go home and rest." I hesitated but nodded after I saw him glaring at me.

"Ok, I'll leave now then. Bye, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'll see you on Monday." I put on my coat and was about to leave when he speaks up.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the company is hosting a party later so you should come by. It's going to be at Napa J. Club at 10pm. I hope to see you there." I nodded before walking out of the office. I had never been to a club before, I wonder what kind of outfit I should wear.

I parked my car in the garage and walked toward inside my house. I got inside the house and I noticed a pair of high heels. I wonder who is visiting Tadase at this time. I opened the door and my heart almost bursted out of my chest. Standing in the living room were Tadase and Saaya. What is she doing here? I slammed the door hoping the noise would make them notice me. Tadase turned around and I could tell from his face that he was not happy. I glanced at Saaya quickly and saw her smirking.

"Tadase, why is she here?" Tadase bit his lips, not wanting to answer. Saaya noticed that Tadase was speechless so she started to talk.

"Tadase and I are a couple now. We're just here to pick up his stuffs, so he could move into my apartment." I couldn't believe my ears. Tadase and Saaya? When? How?

"Tell me, this isn't true, right?" I pleaded Tadase with my eyes. He can't possibly leave me not after what we went through in order to be together. I left my family for him, how could he do this to me? I felt a sharp pain poking my heart. I wanted to burst into tears but I have to be strong. I can't cry in front of them. I can't show them that I'm weak.

"Tadase and I had been seeing each other secretly but he wants that to end tonight. Isn't that right, Tadase?" I stared at Tadase, hoping he would tell me that it was a joke and that he had always love me. Just then, I noticed the luggages next to Tadase's feet and I knew all too well that everything Saaya said was true. How could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me with her? Why? My heart no longer feel pain but anger. I was furious! I can't believe he would do this to me. I even worked two jobs just to save up to buy a car for him. I guess I'm lucky to find out now so I didn't waste my hard-earn money on him. I clutched my fists and took a deep breath before saying the phrase that I had never imaged saying to Tadase.

"Get out of my house! I hate both of you!" Saaya snickered before grabbing Tadase's hand and pulled him. He looked at me one last time before pulling his luggage out of the door, out of my life. Once I heard the door closed, I fell down to the floor and cried. I was beyond heartbroken, the pain was too much for me to handle. I could never image my life being like this.

After what seemed like eternity, I got up to go to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror was a pathetic girl with glasses and red puffy eyes. 'This is the reason why Tadase left you, you have no sex appear. You have to change and make him regret ever choosing Saaya over you.' I took off my glasses and washed my face with the cold water. I can't let Saaya think she can ruin me. I must go to the club tonight and prove to her that she will never be the reason of my suffering. I looked at the clock- 10pm. I still have time to get ready. I walked to my closet and picked out the short, black dress that I got as a present from Nana when she retired. I had never wore it before because I thought it was too short but I was glad Nana bought it for me because tonight, I will put it to good use and make everyone falls head over heel for me. Saaya, just watch, I will show you not to mess with Amu Hinamori.

It took me over an hour to get ready but it was worth it. Instead of glasses, I wore contacts. I curled my hair into lose curls and wore dark makeup for a sexy look. To top it off, I wore the black dress which hugged me in all the right places. I looked myself one last time in the mirror and smiled triumphantly. In front of me was a sexy girl, not the girl who was dumped a few hours ago.

Once I got to the club, I noticed many eyes staring at me. But only two pairs of eyes caught my attention- Tadase and Saaya. Tadase was stunned by my new look, while Saaya looked grimaced. I walked slowly toward the table with everyone and took a seat next to Mr. Tsukiyomi after he signaled me to take a seat next to him.

During the whole night, Tadase kept looking at me but I didn't care. I kept talking to people and laughing happily. Sayaa glared at me when she realized how much Tadase was looking at me. I couldn't help but laughed at how pathetic they looked. I could tell that Tadase was getting jealous of Mr. Tsukiyomi and I am loving it.

I could tell that Mr. Tsukiyomi was getting interested in me. He kept looking at the dance floor, trying to signal me to follow him. I let Mr. Tsukiyomi pulled me to the dance floor and we danced together. It was nice to be away from the table since I could escape from the glares that Saaya were giving me. I glanced at Tadase occasionally and noticed that his gaze never left me but I shook it off. I can't be soft hearted now, not after what he had done to me. I continued to dance with Mr. Tsukiyomi and tried to enjoy the music.

By 1am, most people had already left the party. The last people to leave were Sayaa and Tadase. Tadase tried to talk to me, but Sayaa dragged him out before he could say anything.

Once they were gone, I couldn't hold it anymore and my emotions gushed out. Mr. Tsukiyomi moved closer toward me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to push him away, but he patted my head and shushed me. He continued to pat my head lovingly as I cried all my bottled emotions.

After I was done crying, he offered me his handkerchief and I wiped my tears. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm sorry, you had to see me like this." I looked down in shame. I can't believe I cried in front of my boss. How embarrassing.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I can't believe you held it in for this long. You're really strong." He helped me up and we went to the bartender to order drinks.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi, and sorry about this..." I held the makeup smudged handkerchief, while letting out an awkward laugh.

"No worry, I have plenty of them at home. Anyway, let's celebrate your freedom from that ex of yours. You deserve someone better than him." I didn't response but gave him a light smile. I don't want to think about Tadase anymore. I can't let me ruin my life.

"Two vodkas." Mr. Tsukiyomi told the bartender and he handed us the shot glasses.

"Here's to a new you! Forget about him and be happy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We toasted and let our glasses touched. I swallowed the drink feeling the burn down my throat. I let out my tongue in disgust.

"Your first time drinking?" Mr. Tsukiyomi asked me. I nodded. "We should try something weaker then." He was about to order something else but I stopped him. I wanted to get drunk so I can stop thinking about Tadase and Saaya.

"No, it's fine. I want to get drunk tonight and forget about everything. Bartender, give us another shot." The bartender handed both of us another shots. We cheered and took the shots. One by one we continued to drink.

After four shots, I started to weep and told Mr. Tsukiyomi about Tadase. I didn't know why but it was getting harder and harder to talk. Mr. Tsukiyomi noticed that I was getting drunk and helped me up and told the bartender to call the cab for us. I passed out before the cab arrived. The next thing I know, I was awaken by a soft kiss. The kiss was fast but it left me wanting more. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto moving away, I didn't know why but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe it was the sadness inside my heart or maybe it was how handsome he looked under the light. All I know is that at that moment, my heart wanted to kiss him. The more I kiss him, the more I want him. After what felt like eternity, he slowly pulled away from my lips. I titled my head in confusion. I thought we both wanted the kiss. He caressed my face with his hands, I could feel the tingly sensation where his hands touched my face. He looked down at me and asked, "Amu, do you want..." but before he could finished his question, I had already pulled him into another kiss. I don't care that he was my boss nor do I care that I just got dumped by my boyfriend. All I care about was to be with Ikuto.

The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I opened my eyes slowly and was shocked to see that I wasn't in my bedroom. I immediately sat up on the bed. I looked under the blanket and saw that I was naked underneath. I scanned around the room and noticed that my clothes was scattered around the room. My black dress was at one corner of the room, while my underwear laid next to the dresser. I hit my head trying to remember what happened last night. Imagines of last night flashed through my head. I remembered drinking with Ikuto then next thing I remembered was laying on his bed kissing him. I felt my cheek heated up as imagines of our wild night came back to me. I ran my hand to my neck as I remembered the tingly sensation from his lips touching me there. I got up and collected my clothes before going to the bathroom to change.

I was shocked to see that there were 4 deep purple marks on my neck. My body was sore and I didn't know why. Is it suppose to feel like this when you sleep with someone? I wouldn't know since last night was my first time. I shook the thought out of my head as I got into the shower. Imagines of last night kept crawling back to my mind. I rubbed my lips gently as I imagined how nice his lips feel.

After shower, I walked downstairs. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster with each step.

"Morning, sunshine. I made breakfast for you." Ikuto signaled me to take a seat across from him. I gave a light smile before taking the seat.

"Uh...Mr. Tsukiyomi, I..."He interrupted me, "Just call me Ikuto." I nodded before continue again, "Ikuto, I need to ask you for a favor." I played with my fingers trying to avoid his eye contact. How could I possibly look at him in the eyes after what happened last night?

"Of course! What do you need?" He gave me a light smile as he placed a pancake on my plate. I rubbed my neck back and forth feeling awkward sitting next to him.

"It's about last night, I was stupid enough to get drunk and did what I did last night so I ask you to forget about it." I looked down in shame.

"You don't have to worry about anything, it's just a one night stand." Just a one night stand? The words stabbed my heart. I looked up to see him lifting the orange juice to his lips. The lips that felt so nice last night, the lips that I wanted to keep kissing. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. I reminded myself that I was nothing more than a one night stand for him.

"Ok. I don't want people to know about this especially since you're my boss." I said almost in a whisper, feeling the pain in the words. I got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, why are you going? I can drop you off." He called out to me, but I shook my head, "I have a terrible headache right now, so I'm going home to rest. Thanks for everything, see you at work." I got out of the door without looking back at him, I didn't want to admit it but I was hurt. First, I was dumped by the guy I thought I would marry. Now, I slept with my boss only to find out that I meant nothing to him. I wiped the tears falling from my face. I have to be strong, I have to keep moving forward. I have to forget about everything.

The following Monday, I went to the office early trying to drown myself in work so I would forget about Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto came into office an hour later. He went up to me and leaned on my desk.

"You're here early today." I looked up from my computer and gave him a quick smile, "Good morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm here earlier since I have to finish some leftover work from Friday." After speaking, I went back to looking at my computer trying to avoid eyes contact with Ikuto.

"Can you bring me a cup of coffee?" I nodded, before getting up to go to the staff's room. I felt relieved to get away from Ikuto. My heart beats fast whenever I'm around him. I sighed as I grab a mug and start making coffee for Ikuto.

A few minutes later, I knocked at Ikuto's office with the coffee in my head. "Come in!" He shouted across the room. I opened the door and placed the coffee on his desk, "Do you need anything else, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" I asked him quietly. He signaled me to come closer. I hesitated before leaning toward him and he kissed my cheek. I was shocked by the kiss and slapped his face. I can't believe he's trying to play with my feelings.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I told you to forget about that night. Please, restrain yourself from doing such things again." I stormed out of the room. Once I was outside his office, I placed my hand to my cheek. The warm feeling still lingered on my cheek.

The following day, I greeted Ikuto whenever he walked pass my desk. I tried to make it seem like nothing happened between us but it was harder than I thought. All I could think about was that night. I felt a sharp pain every time I see him walking by and smiling at me as if nothing happened. Did that night meant nothing to him? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I thought I love Tadase but somehow ever since I slept with Ikuto, I stopped thinking about Tadase. What kind of a girl am I? Why am I thinking about someone else when I just got dumped by my boyfriend?

That day, Ikuto locked himself in his office not wanting to come out. Questions started to pop into my head as I tried to make sense of why Ikuto is locking himself in his office. Maybe he doesn't want to see me? I felt a tint of sadness.

"Hey Amu, how are you? Is Ikuto mean to you? Why do you look so sad?" Kukai leaned on my desk. I shook my head, "No, Mr. Tsukiyomi didn't do anything. I was just thinking about something earlier." I smiled at him.

"Well, that's good to hear. I heard that Ikuto hasn't eat lunch yet so I thought I bring him some food. Do you want some?" Kukai raised the bag to my face. I shook my head, "No, I already had lunch. Thank you though."

"Ok, well, it was nice talking to you. See you later." He waved before heading inside the office.

For the next few weeks, Ikuto had been acting weird around me. He kept avoiding me as much as possible. I don't know why but every time he does, I felt sadness in my heart. I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing him act like that. Just then, Ikuto rushed out of his office. I was about to greet him but he walked pass my desk without even acknowledging me.

Half an hour later, Ikuto rushed back to his office and the same thing happened. He ignored my existence and walked back to his office as if I wasn't even there. A few minutes later, he called me into his office. My hands started to sweat as I knocked on his door. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? Once I was inside, he told me to take a seat across from his desk.

"Amu, are you free tonight? I want to take you somewhere." I couldn't believe my ears. Ikuto wants to take me somewhere? I hesitated before answering, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to go anywhere together." I don't want to fall for him and get my heart broken again.

"Amu, just give me a chance. I really want to spend time with you." I felt my heart skipped a beat. Does Ikuto like me? The thought came quickly and disappeared as quickly. There is no way that Ikuto would like me. He's a notorious playboy. He's probably only see me as a toy.

"Is that all you want to talk about? If so, I have to get back to work." I got up ready to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Amu! Listen, if you hang out with me tonight, I promise I won't bother you anymore." I paused before turning my head to face him.

"Where are we meeting?"

"I'll pick you up around 8pm tonight." How does he know where I live?

"It's on your resume. I mean your house." I nodded before walking out of the office. I couldn't stop my excitement as I imagined tonight but I mentally slapped myself when I remembered that Ikuto is a playboy.

It took me almost an hour just to pick an outfit for tonight. I know I shouldn't put too much effort into it but I can't stop myself. I decided to wear a pink dress that goes up to my knee. I curled my hair into lose curls and put on light make up. I smiled with satisfaction as I looked myself in the mirror.

I heard a honk outside of my house and jumped in shock. I looked myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of the house. I looked nervously from left and right for people and when I was sure no one was around. I got into his car.

"Hi, you look beautiful today." I felt my cheek heat up as I let out a quiet 'Thanks'. During the whole ride, we didn't talk much. He would occasionally asked me questions but I just gave me short answers not wanting to continue the conversation. I have decided not to let my hope up. I know Ikuto only see me as any other girls, I don't want to get suck into his mind game.

30 minutes later, we arrived at a fancy restaurant called "Amulet Heart". After Ikuto parked the car, he walked toward my side and opened the door for me. I couldn't help but smile at his chivalrous act.

The dinner was the same as the car ride, pretty quiet and awkward. He signaled the violinist to come serenade a song to me. The song was my one of my favorite songs it was "Oh! Darling" by the Beatles. I was taken aback by the sweet melody and smile. It would be nice if my future boyfriend could call me darling. Tadase had never called me anything and I was a bit sad about that.

After the violinist was done, I started to open up a bit more. I told Ikuto how I wanted my future boyfriend to call me darling. He teased me for being cheesy and I laughed. I guess it is a bit cheesy for a guy to call his girlfriend darling. I mean imagine the almighty CEO like Ikuto calling his girlfriend, darling. I laughed. We continued talking about family and I found out that Ikuto had a younger sister, who is engaged to Kukai. I also found out that he doesn't believe in love because his mom left him and his dad has many wives. No wonder, Ikuto turned out to be a playboy it's because of his dad. I felt bad for Ikuto. I can't image growing up in such a dysfunctional family.

After we finished eating, we fought over the bill and Ikuto won the argument and paid the bill. He kept insisting that he pays for the bill since he is a man. I secretly got happy seeing what a gentleman he is. I got to give him prop for being chivalrous. Who said chivalrous is dead? They sure haven't met Ikuto yet.

Inside the car, he handed me a bouquet of roses and he told me how cute I looked when I was mad. I blushed, which he thought was as cute as when I get mad. This only made me blushed even more.

Once we arrived at my house, he told me how strong I was for dealing with all the sadness in my life. I thanked him.

"Amu, I hope you will be more comfortable around me after tonight, if you don't mind, I would love to be your friend." I nodded happily, "Sure, thanks for tonight. See you tomorrow, Mr. Tsukiyomi." With those last words, I waved goodbye and walked into my house. I closed the door and rested my head against the door as my mind flooded with images of Ikuto. I sniffed the roses and grinned as I thought about my new friendship with Ikuto.

It had been almost 2 months since Ikuto and I became friends. Our relationship had gotten a lot better, Ikuto was more comfortable around me and started to tease me often. We also started hanging out after work more now. Just thinking about Ikuto made me so happy. I can't deny it, I'm in love with him. But I can't let him know since he's my boss plus he's a playboy so he would never feel the same way as me. I felt sad just thinking about it and decided to take a walk. I got up and headed toward the staff's office.

My eyes twitched when I saw who was there. I was about to walk back but her voice stopped me.

"You think Mr. Chairman likes you just because he gives you some special attention. You're wrong, he does that to everyone." I wanted to slap the smirk off her face but I stopped myself. I just stayed silence.

"What? You're speechless, aren't you? You know I don't even like Tadase, I just wanted him so I could prove that I'm better than you. In fact, I already broke up with him. I guess he would crawl back to you anytime now." She chuckled. I could feel the evilness in her voice. "The one I got my eyes on now is Mr. Chairman. Just wait, I will make him mine." She tossed the cup she was holding in the trash before heading out but she stopped once she was standing next to me. "By the way, I heard that Mr. Chairman wants you to get him a cup of coffee." She bumped into my shoulder and walked off. I really hate that girl! I can't believe there is someone as wicked as her. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before making the coffee for Ikuto.

I walked toward Ikuto's office with the cup of coffee. I noticed that the door was opened, so I pushed it open and what I shocked by what I saw. It felt like a thousand needles poking my left chest. I dropped the cup onto the floor causing Ikuto and Saaya to stop what they were doing.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys." I said quietly before rushing out of the office. I grabbed my phone and key from my desk before heading out of the office. I don't want to stay here anymore and most importantly I don't want to see Ikuto anymore.

I got inside my car and started driving home. My tears started flowing and I was having trouble driving but I didn't care. At that moment, all I wanted was to get rid of the pain. Once I got to my house, I fell onto the sofa and cried. I didn't know why it hurts so much more this time than with Tadase. I continued to sob as imagines of Ikuto flow through my mind. I really thought things were going well with us. I should've known that Ikuto is a playboy. Why did I let him play with my heart? Why?

Once I calmed myself, I called Kukai and told him that I wanted to quit. He asked why but I couldn't make myself explain it to him. He said to think about it before doing something hasty. I thanked him before crawling back to bed.

I was awaken by the door knock. I got up and went to the door. My heart sank when I heard Ikuto talking in front of the door.

"Amu, I know you're home. Please open the door." He kept knocking repetitively. "Amu, if you don't open the door, I will kneel here all night." It broke my heart to hear him say those things but I can't possibly forget what had just happened with Saaya. I can't let him break my heart again. I will ignore him and maybe he will go by himself.

Half an hour later, I heard thunders roaring in the sky before I hear the sweet sound of rain. I became wary of Ikuto, I peeked outside and saw that he was still kneeling in front of my door. I opened the door, "Ikuto, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave." He shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving until I explain everything that happened with Saaya." I got angry just hearing Saaya's name.

"There's no point in explaining. I already saw what you guys did. Just leave me alone." I turned around and tried to walk back inside but he grabbed my hand. I could feel the iciness of his hand. He pushed himself up and tried to stand up but his body gave up on him as he fell onto my arms. I called out to him but he lost consciousness. It was hard trying to get him onto the sofa but I finally managed it. Looking at him break my heart, his body was shivering from being in the rain. I wiped his body and hair dry with a towel and just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I continued to wipe Ikuto's hair with the towel.

"Hey Amu, I know you don't want to hear this right now but just hear me out. I heard what happened with Saaya. You got it wrong. Ikuto loves you very much. I know him for almost 10 years now but I had never seen him so crazy about anyone but you. You got to give him another chance. I know he is notorious for being a playboy but ever since he met you, he changed. Please, give him another chance or at least just listen to him." My throat was clogging up as I listened to Kukai talks. I couldn't believe it! Ikuto loves me? I tried to clear my throat, "Thank you, Kukai. I'll think about it." I hung up the phone and let the tears flowed down. I don't know if I was happy or relieved to know that Ikuto loves me. I turned my heard toward him and smiled as I brushed the hair from his face. I sat down next to him as I waited for him to wake up.

'Where am I?' He clutched his head and looked around.

"You're ok?" I helped him to sit up.

"Are you still mad at me?" I turned her head away. How should I face him? I know he likes me but how do I make him confess it. But I didn't have to since he pulled my face to look at him. "Amu, let me explain. I was working when Sayaa came into my office. Just when you were about to come in, she kissed me. I tried to push her away but it was too late. I love you, Amu and only you." My body began to shake as I took in his confession. He pulled me into an embrace, "Please, stay with me. I can't afford to lose you." He hugged me tighter. I didn't know how to response to that. I was beyond happy to know that our feelings are reciprocated. He wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"I hic- love- you, too. I hic- didn't know when but hic- I just know that hic- when I saw you hic- with her. It was like a thousand needles poking my heart." He hushed me and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss that I had been dreaming about it. The kiss that I didn't want to end.

He caressed my cheeks with his thumbs before speaking the words that I thought I would never heard from him, "Amu, as long as you love me, we can be starving, we can be homeless, we can be broke, I don't care. I just want you by my side. I can't live without you. Please, be my girlfriend." I sobbed even louder before nodding my head. He pulled me into another tight embrace, we continued to hug one another not wanting to let go. I know the future is sweet as long as I have him by my side.

"I love you, my darling." Ikuto said before planting a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes in shock. Did he just call me darling?

"But you said it was cheesy to call someone darling?" He rubbed my head playfully, "I'm not going to lie, it is cheesy but as long as you like it, I'm willing to do anything for you. I love you so so much, my darling." I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. Our hearts are in sync and our mind are in sync. Nothing can make me love you less. I took a hold of his right hand and kissed it, "I love you too, Ikuto." He lifted my face and we kissed. I love you, my darling Ikuto.

You-Youz: I am in the process of writing an epilogue for this story but it is not confirmed yet. I would love to hear what you guys want to see in the epilogue. Leave your ideas and I might use them in the epilogue (with your permission of course) Love you guys :D


End file.
